Data sets may be stored in any computing medium, such as a database, data store, enumeration, collection, and so forth. With the advent of the Internet and cloud computing, these data sets may be available for remote client devices to access and evaluate. These data sets may include any collection related sets of information that is composed of separate elements, but which can be manipulated as a unit by a computer system.
Token verification describes a paradigm where a client device provides a token to a server that must be verified independently by the server to ensure that the token value is correct, and to possibly verify an identity of the user. Verification of the token value can unlock access to resources that the server can provide to the user of the client device.